Dark Love
by Eucallysca Putly
Summary: Naruto, pemuda manis dengan indera keenam yang dimilikinya, serta senyum palsu yang selalu ia gunakan. Dan Sasuke, shinigami tampan dengan peringai dingin luar biasa. Sebuah kejadian tak sengaja mempertemukan 2 makhluk berbeda dunia itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu cinta mulai tumbuh. Tapi bagaimana jika ujung dari perjalan mereka adalah kematian bagi Naruto?/SasuNaru/Review please
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Love**_

_**By **_Eucallysca Putly

_**Disclaimer**_ Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rate **_T

_**Genre**_ Romance, Fantasy

_**Main Pair**_ Sasuke x Naruto

Naruto x Hinata /slight/

_**Warning!**_ OOC,typo,dll(?)

.

.

.

Halo~ ini FF pertamaku disini. Jadi gomen ne kalau banyak kesalahan, disini saya minta di kritik, mungkin bahasa masih hancur terus disini walau pun Sasunaru tapi di awal-awal lebih banyak Naruhina. Tapi seiring jalannya waktu pasti Sasunaru *KYAAAA*. Gomen masih abal-abal FFnya maklum masih ababil(?)

_**Dark Love chapter 1**_

Hiruk pikuk Tokyo di siang hari serta udara yang cukup panas di pertengahan musim membuat orang-orang mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai tujuan masing-masing. Jalan yang terlihat ramai dipadati mobil dan motor yang melintas.

Dari kejauhan dapat didengar suara deru motor yang memekakkan telinga. Seorang pemuda dengan motor ducatinya melintas cepat tak memedulikan beberapa kendaraan lain yang telah mengklaksonnya beberapa kali akibat ulahnya. Entah karena dikejar waktu atau memang sengaja, ia sama sekali tak memelankan kecepatan motornya saat tikungan tajam. Hingga akhirnya matanya melebar melihat mobil sedan hitam tepat di depatnnya. Tak bias menghindar, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan—

**BRAKKKK!**

Tubuh itu melayang hingga akhirnya terjatuh dengan suara bedebum yang cukup keras, cukup untuk mengalihkan sebagian besar pandangan orang-orang yang ada disitu. Darah merah yang menggenang memperlihatkan seberapa parah luka yang di deritanya. Terdengar lengkingan keras beberapa orang yang melihat langsung kejadian yang mengerikan itu dan orang-orang yang berlari menghaqmpiri pemuda yang telah kehilangan nyawanya.

_**=======EucallyscaPutly=======**_

**BRAK**

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu sontak terbangun dari tidurnya. Pandangannya kosong dengan nafas yang memburu. Tak lama, ia kembali tenang. Diedarkannya pandangannya dan menghela nafas lega melihat ia masih berada di kamarnya. Mimpi buruk itu selalu datang. Selalu tentang kematian. Tentu saja bukan kematian dirinya. Tapi itu cukup membuat mentalnya melemah akibat mimpi-mimpi buruk itu. Kepalanya kini menoleh ke arah buku bersampul hitam dengan ukiran bewarna perak yang tergeletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Setelah menuliskan beberapa kata di buku dengan kertas yang tak kalah gelapnya dari sampul bukunya ia segera beranjak dari ranjang king sizenya. Bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Menghela nafasnya melihat wajahnya yang terlihat pucat di cermin setinggi tubuhnya, ia menyambar handuk dan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

"Tiga hari lagi"gumannya pada dirinya sendiri.

_**=======EucallyscaPutly=======**_

Namikaze Naruto, nama pemuda dengan surai pirang serta wajah yang tergolong manis dengan tiga pasang garis halus seperti kumis kucing itu kini duduk di meja makan sendiri. Kedua orangtuanya yang bekerja sebagai direktur perusahaan Namikaze corp serta perancang busana selalu bepergian ke luar negeri. Walau pun ia tahu jika itu semua untuk dirinya tapi sejujurnya dari sudut hatinya ia menginginkan kebersamaan, bukan materi.

Menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia segera berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan disambut dengan Iruka pengurusnya sejak dari kecil yang telah ia anggap sebagai pamannya, atau ayah keduanya? Entahlah.

"Tuan muda? Sudah minum obat?"Tanya Iruka yanga hanya dijawab dengan anggukan sekilas dari Naruto. Iruka hanya tersenyum miris melihat lelaki di depannya. Ia tahu jika Naruto kesepian, dan ia hanya bias melihat, tak berani terlalu dekat dengan pemuda manis itu. Bukannya tak mau, tapi pemuda itu seolah-olah membangun dinding besar dengan dirinya serta dunia luar.

"Ayo berangkat"ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang telah meninggalkannya duluan menuju mobil yang telah ia siapkan di depan rumah.

"Hinata-san telah ada di mobil, tadi supir keluarga Hyuuga mengantarkannya kemari"ucap Iruka.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan membalikkan badannya, memandang Iruka dengan tatapan heran "Mengapa ia tak masuk?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Ia ingin menunggu tuan muda, tak ingin mengganggu acara sarapan tuan muda"

"Ada-ada saja"senyum tipis kini tersemat di bibir tipisnya. Mendengar bahwa Hinata-pacarnya-sejak tiga bulan lalu telah menunggu di mobilnya.

Melihat mobil sedan hitam mewahnya, Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Memandang wajah lembut Hinata yang kini tersenyum padanya membuat dirinya tenang untuk sesaat, melupakan mimpi buruk tadi pagi yang terus-menerus menghantuinya.

Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Hinata "Jalan"ucapnya sekilas dan mobil hitam mewah itupun meninggalkan kediaman mewah Namikaze.

_**=======EucallyscaPutly=======**_

Udara malam membelai halus rambut segelap malamnya. Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan onyx indah miliknya. Baju serba hitam dengan kesan gothicnya berkibar ditangannya terdapat sebuah sabit besar bewarna hitam dan sedikit warna meragdengan ujung atas serta bawahnya berupa tengkorak bewarna perak. Serta sepasang sayap bewarna hitam pekat yang melekat di punggungnya.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam menikmati udara malam yang begitu sejuk menerpa kulit pucatnnya. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke itulah namanya. Shinigami elit klan Uchiha, salah satu klan terkuat di gunia shinigami. Matanya memicing tajam. Dari tempatnya berdiri, atap salah satu gedung perkantoran, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan kota Tokyo di malam hari. Tapi entah mengapa kini matanya terfokus pada sebuah rumah mewah dengan warna gading yang berdiri kokoh di tengah kota Tokyo. Sebuah senyuman atau lebih bias disebut dengan seringai kini tercipta di bibir pucatnya. Memperjelas ketampanannya yang memang di atas rata-rata atau bias di bilang sempurna.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu, Namikaze naruto"

_**=======EucallyscaPutly=======**_

**Tokyo Gakuen**

Kelas 11-A, kelas elit yang ditujukan untuk murid-murid jenius atau kalangan elit saja yang bias memasukinya. Salah satunya Naruto dengan kekayaan yang ia punya serta otak yang tergolong encer, sudah dapat dipastikan ia dapat dengan mudah untuk menduduki salah satu kursi di kelas itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"Hinata memanggil pacarnya yang sedari tadi terdiam di sudut kelas. Walaupun ia tahu jika Naruto tak seaktif Kiba, tapi dengan diamnya Naruto sejak tadi pagi membuat perasaannya tak enak.

"Ne Hinata-chan, ada apa?"Tanya Naruto dengan senyum manisnya membuat sontak wajah Hinata memerah. Senyum Naruto memang menawan walau pun kebanyakan senyum itu adalah palsu seperti senyuman aneh a la Sai tapi walau pun begitu tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu. Lelaki pirang itu hanya bias tersenyum tulus pada beberapa orang saja, salah satunya Hinata, wanita yang mencintainya.

"A-apa nanti ki-kita b-bisa pergi se-setelah p-pulang sekolah?"Tanya gadis anggun di hadapan Naruto. Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak kemudian kembali tersenyum, membuat Hinata ingin pingsan saja.

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan, aku hari ini ada urusan, besok minggu saja bagaimana?"sekilas dapat terlihat raut kecewa dari Hinata, tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman lembut terpasang cantik di wajahnya.

"Ba-baiklah"

_**=======EucallyscaPutly=======**_

Naruto kini tengah berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam celana seragamnya. Beberapa kali ia menoleh melihat jajaran toko yang terletak di sebelah kirinya. Merasa jalan yang kini ia lewati mirip dengan jalan yang ada di mimpinya tiga hari lalu ia berhenti tepat di seberang jalan. Melihat jamnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 14.32 terdiam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"5 menit lagi"gumannya.

Tepat lima menit apa yang ditunggunya muncul, persis seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya, sebuah motor ducati hitam melaju kencang. Pandangannya tetap focus pada pengendara motor yang seorang pemuda dengan pakaian biru muda itu. Matanya mengikuti kemana motor itu melaju. Dapat ia lihat di belokan sebuah mobil sedan bewarna hitam, seperti dimimpinya kini melaju tepat di depan pengendara motor itu. Dan kecelakaan pun tak dapat dihindari. Dapat Naruto dengar teriakan-teriakan kini menggeme di telinganya, walau pun ia melihat kejadian tragis itu ekspresinya tetap tak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti, tetap datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Aoi Sasaki, 22 tahun, mahasiswa di Tokyo university, meninggal karena kecelakaan pukul 14.37, tepat seperti yang kutulis" ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau benar"merasa ada yang seseorang di sampingnya serta menganggapi perkataannya, pemuda manis itu menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Matanya sontak membulat tatkala melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan pakaian yang terkesan gothic di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah sabit besar mengerikan, serta sayap hitam pekatnya yang membuatnya melayang. Tunggu, melayang?

"Siapa kau?"

_**=======TBC=======**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dark Love**_

_**By **_Eucallysca Putly

_**Disclaimer**_ Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rate **_T

_**Genre**_ Romance, Fantasy

_**Main Pair**_ Sasuke x Naruto

Naruto x Hinata /slight/

_**Warning!**_ OOC,typo,dll(?)

.

.

.

Chapter 2 updet! Syukurlah ternyata tanggapannya positif Putly kira bakal hancur. Ah! Tolong panggil saya '**Pulty**' jangan author, rasanya kalo dipanggil author gimana gitu~

Gomen karna updetnya lumayan lama, selain Putly sekarang udah kelas 3 SMA masih ada beberapa FF yang nganggur belom dilanjutin ahahaha. Dan sebenernya ini fanfic gak murni fanfic(?) ada beberapa kejadian nyata yang Putly alami sendiri. Jadi kalo ceritanya tambah abal gomen, gomen, tentang buku yang Naruto punya itu bukan death note, cuma buku biasa aja. Putly juga punya lho~ tapi buku death note ahahaha dan disitu udah banyak nama-nama orang yang meninggal gara-gara Putly tulis disitu syalalala~ *pasang tampang polos*. Intinya Putly bisa dibilang indigo(?) yang bias liat kematian orang lain wkwkwk. Mau liat bukunya? Mau lihat? Jadi disitu banyak yang alur yang Putly alami dikejadian nyata. Mau percaya, enggak percaya, terserah anda sendiri *kabur*

**Balasan Review~**

Yamada ayumu

Ne, ini udah dilanjutin ^_^, arigatou udah mau review

Fujoshi Ren

Ehehehe, disini emang Narutonya kaya punya death note, cuma aja itu cuma buku biasa, kenapa Naruto selalu nulis tanggal kematian yang dia lihat dimimpi bakal Putly jelasin di chap ini.

RaraRyanFujoshiSN

Iya itu emang Sasu! .

Putly aja udah mimisan duluan walaupun senyum Naruto masih palsu apalagi kalo ngeliat SasuNaru mesra-mesraan, Putly bakal tepar kekurangan darah! Putly butuh darah Kyaaaa!

Sayciesalamiena

Ini kelanjutannya ^_^, arigatou udah mau review

Neriel-Chan

Iya Putly buat Sasuke jadi shinigami biar tambah keren hohohoh. Gomen ne kalau banyak typonya, Putly ngetiknya gak sampai 1 jam dan enggak Putly edit jadi begitu dah.

Haruna yuhi

Mungkin awalnya mirip tapi gak mirip juga(?) emm…Putly juga gak bisa jelasinnya, lebih baik baca aja hehehe

_**Previous part**_

"Aoi Sasaki, 22 tahun, mahasiswa di Tokyo university, meninggal karena kecelakaan pukul 14.37, tepat seperti yang kutulis" ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau benar"merasa ada yang seseorang di sampingnya serta menganggapi perkataannya, pemuda manis itu menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Matanya sontak membulat tatkala melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan pakaian yang terkesan gothic di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah sabit besar mengerikan, serta sayap hitam pekatnya yang membuatnya melayang. Tunggu, melayang?

"Siapa kau?"

.

_**Dark Love chapter 2**_

"Hn"hanya itulah jawaban dari makhluk serba hitam di samping kanan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tetap terdiam, tubuhnya menegang melihat pemandangan yang memang tak biasa. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa makhluk disampingnya hanyalah seseorang yang suka berpakaian gothic seperti temannya, Gaara, tapi melihat pemuda tampan yang itu melayang membuatnya sadar jika pemuda disampingnya bukan manusia.

"Makhluk apa kau?"tanya Naruto lagi, sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran dengan makhluk disampingnya. Bagaimana tidak, seumur hidupnya walau pun sering kali Naruto melihat penghuni alam lain, namun baru pertama kali ini ia melihat makhluk seperti pemuda disampingnya.

"Hn"hanya itulah tanggapan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, membuat perempatan tercetak di dahi Naruto. Dengan menahan kesal yang memuncak pemuda manis itu segera berjalan meninggalkan makhluk aneh-menurut Naruto- membiarkan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya ia simpan dalam-dalam. Tak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk dingin yang hanya bisa berkata 'Hn' saja.

Dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya, Naruto berjalan santai meninggalkan keramaian yang terjadi akibat kejadian kecelakaan maut di belakangnya, seolah-olah ia tak pernah melihat kejadian apapun sebelumnya. Sesekali bersiul pelan seraya membalas senyuman atau sapaan orang-orang yang ia kenal. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah yang memang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tanpa menyadari jika makhluk yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu mengikutinya.

_**=======EucallyscaPutly=======**_

Naruto merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke ranjang King sizenya, sapphire indahnya kini tertutup kelopak tan eksotisnya. Menghela nafas, merasa pegal diseluruh tubuh serta pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa jika kini ada banyak makhluk yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan, tak hanya satu tapi puluhan atau lebih, ia tak bisa memastikan jumlahnya.

Matanya kembali terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamar bewarna gading senada dengan warna dinding kamarnya. Sosok berambut hitam dengan mata onyx itu kembali muncul diingatannya. Makhluk menyebalkan namun rupawan itu membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal-hal lain.

"Ternyata semua yang kau catat benar-benar tepat, mengesankan"lagi, mendengar suara mencurigakan yang kini mulai ia hafal membuatnya terlonjak dari tidurnya dan segera duduk di ranjangnya. Matanya membulat memandang horror makhluk yang kini melayang di samping ranjangnya dengan tangan membawa sabit besar serta buku hitam miliknya, sesekali ia membalikkan halaman demi halamannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Naruto horror. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ada makhluk yang berani melihat buku sakral miliknya. Ia segera berdiri, mencoba merebut buku hitam miliknya. Namun sia-sia saja, sosok serba hitam itu segera mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi hingga pemuda pirang yang mempunyai tinggi badan sedikit dibawah rata-rata itu tak bisa menggapainya.

"Hn"hanya itulah jawaban bemuda raven tersebut. Dengan arti yang sangat tidak jelas dan tak bisa disebut jawaban juga. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba meredam emosinya. Ia mendengus dan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjangnya. Berusaha tak memperdulikan makhluk disampingnya yang masih setia memperhatikannya.

"Namikaze Naruto"ucap Sasuke dalam membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda raven disampingnya yang masih melayang walaupun sayap hitam pekatnya telah menghilang. Naruto menatap tajam pemuda serba hitam itu tapi tak ingin berbicara apalagi bertanya mengapa pemuda itu bisa mengetahui namanya karena ia tahu jika pemuda itu hanya akan menjawab 'Hn'

"Kau akan mati"Naruto masih terdiam saat pemuda raven itu mengatakan hal yang menyangkut kematiannya. Ia hanya melirik sekilas kemudian tersenyum miris, membuat pemuda raven yang kini telah duduk diranjang Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran dengan reaksi pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Aku tahu"ucap Naruto singkat. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, mengatur nafasnya yang entah mengapa terasa sesak. Jemari lentiknya mencengkram erat sprai(?) tempat tidurnya. "Sejak awal aku memang telah mengetahui sampai mana batas kemampuanku ada didunia ini"

Sasuke tetap memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya seolah-olah ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan apa yang diucapkan pemuda disampingnya. Walaupun di dalam hatinya telah berkecamuk perasaan aneh yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Ia menghela nafas sekilas. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Aku tak pernah menanyakan namamu"masih dengan mata tertutup Naruto membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke membuat Sasuke secara kasar menarik tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya hingga Naruto menatap dirinya tajam. Tapi bukan Sasuke jika ia tk dapat membalas tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Apapun kau, siapapun kau, kau tak berhak mencampuri kehidupanku!"teriak Naruto frustasi dengan tingkah laku pemuda yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hn"

"AAARRGGHHH!"teriaknya frustasi seraya beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Berniat keluar dari kamar, tak ingin melihat makhluk menyebalkan di belakangnya.

**BRAKKK**

Pintu gading itu tertutup keras, sedangkan satu-satunya makhluk yang ada di dalam kamar masih bergeming dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada pintu tersebut. Sebuah seringaian kini tercipta di bibir pemuda tampan tersebut. Matanya memicing merasakan aura kehadiran lain yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua. Sayap hitam pekatnya yang tadi telah ia hilangkan kini kembali muncul perlahan, satu demi satu bulu-bul hitam indah itu mulai tersusun, merangkai sayap hitam besar. Dengan sekali hentakan ia telah melaju kencang keluar dari kamar Naruto melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Ku anggap ini sebagai pekerjaan pertamakuku sebagai pelindungmu Na-ru-to"

_**=======EucallyscaPutly=======**_

Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas nakas samping ranjangnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Berkali-kali ia menelfon Naruto tapi tak sekali pun pacarnya itu menjawabnya. Memang, sejak awal ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, walaupun mereka telah berpacaran selama 3 bulan namun ia merasa jika Naruto tak sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Bukannya ia meragukan cinta seorang Namikaze Naruto padanya, namun ia hanya ingin menjadi orang yang dapat di percaya oleh Naruto.

Kembali ia sambar hanphonenya dan menekan tombol satu. Menunggu beberapa saat. Dan hasilnya tetap sama, Naruto tak menjawabnya. Gadis cantik itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian mengambil tas dan coat panjangnya. Berniat untuk mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze.

Raut sedih kini tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya mengingat pacar yang kini tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

"Naruto-kun"

_**=======EucallyscaPutly=======**_

Setelah menenangkan diri dengan meneguk segelas besar jus jeruk yang memang selalu tersedia di dalam kulkas. Naruto berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya memastikan jika Sasuke tak lagi ada di dalam kamarnya. Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan mendesah lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?"

Naruto menegang mendengar suara baritone di belakannya. Menyesal telah kembali ke kamarnya pun percuma. Makhluk tak jelas di belakangnya memang selalu ada dimana pun.

"Mengapa kau masih ada disini?"nada ketus itu tak ayal membuat sebuah persimpangan berada tepat di dahi Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak sebal jika dia telah lelah setelah memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk yang mengincar pemuda di depannya dan kini pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tak berterima kasih padanya. Bahkan menyambutnya dengan nada ketus.

"Kau benar-benar tak pandai berterimakasih pada orang yang telah melindungimu selama kau pergi minum,ne dobe. Lebih baik tadi kubiarkan saja kau mati" sekilas Naruto tampak sedikit tertarik pada pemuda raven yang kini secara tiba-tiba telah ada di depannya. Baru pertama kai ini pemuda itu dapat mengucapkan kata-kata panjang seperti itu. Tapi pemikiran itu segera di tepis saat ia menyadari maksud dari pemuda raven di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu melindungiku? Aku baik-baik saja, tak ada yang berniat mencelakaiku"

"Aku tahu kau tak se'dobe' itu kan dobe, kau pasti menyadari jika selama ini kau diikuti sesuatu kan?"ucapan Sasuke itu sontak membuat Naruto menegang. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya memastikan tak ada apa pun disekitarnya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi apa maksudmu?"bentak pemuda pirang yang kini berdiri kaku. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli kemudian berjalan kearah ranjang Naruto. Mengambil buku bersampul hitam dan merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di ranjang king size Naruto.

Sedangkan pemuda pirang yang hingga kini masih mematung di depan pintu mulai merilekskan badannya. Mendengus sebal, kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke, menyambar buku miliknya, membuat pemuda serba hitam itu menatap tajam Naruto.

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan!"teriak Naruto kemudian segera menyimpan bukunya di laci meja belajarnya. Pemuda pirang itu kembali berjalan ke arah Sasuke, menatap sekilasSasuke melalui ekor matanya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

Suasana hening kini menyelimuti kamar bewarna gading itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang ingin memulai percakapan, membuat desiran angin terdengar jelas di antara mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau menulis nama-nama itu di buku dobe?"entah mengapa akhirnya Sasukelah yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka yang tercipta beberapa menit lalu. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke dengan tangan kanan sepegai bantal.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengingat siapa saja yang aku mimpikan, yang ku buat mati"ucap Naruto datar namun dapat dengar ada nada kesedihan sekaligus penyesalan di kalimat itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ingin rasanya ia sedikit menghibur pemuda manis disampingnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, sejak ia lahir ia tak pernah bisa mengucapkan kata-kata penenang. Yang keluar justru kata-kata yang tak enak didengar telinga -_- dan akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk diam.

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu dengan aku kini diincar? Oleh siapa?"lirih Naruto, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tahu, kau punya kekuatan yang seharusnya tak boleh dimiliki manusia. Melihat kematian, masa depan, masa lalu, dapat mendengar pikiran serta hati seseorang dan kau masih mempunyai yang lain, hanya saja kau tak mengetahuinya. Seharusnya hanya dewalah yang dapat melakukan itu."

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"kini pemuda pirang itu terlonjak dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya memandang penuh selidik pada pemuda raven yang hingga kini masih memejamkan matanya, tenang.

"Karena itulah aku disini dobe"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka matanya menampakkan onyx indah miliknya. Ia melihat Naruto datar. "Aku bertugas untuk melindungimu"

"Dari?"

"Iblis"

Naruto menegang, ia tak percaya jika ia akan berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk mistis itu. Dan untuk apa iblis mengincar dirinya? Beribu pertanyaan kini berputar dikepalanya, membuat pening untuk sesaat.

"Iblis?"ulangnya. Sasuke menghela nafas, mungkin ini akan jadi perkataan yang paling panjang yang pernah ia ucapkan selama hidupnya.

"Kau diamlah dan dengarkan ceritaku, aku tak peduli jika kau akan percaya atau tidak, tapi semua ini nyata. Kau-"ucap Sasuke mengambang seraya menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Naruto "kau adalah anak yang entah mengapa mempunyai kekuatan dewa. Tak hanya kau, namun setiap seribu tahun sekali orang seperti kau akan terlahir dengan kekuatan itu, pendahulumu yang terakhir adalah seorang miko, bernama Shion dan mengapa kau kini di incar oleh iblis, karena kekkai yang seharusnya melindungi tubuhmu hingga kau berumur 19 tahun entah mengapa mulai menipis lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Intinya saat ini kau tak lagi punya pelindung yang dapat melindungi dan merahasiakan kekuatanmu dari para iblis."

"A-apa?"

"Hn, dan aku bertugas melindungimu pada saat 'itu' tiba"ucap Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh selidik, mencoba melihat apakah pemuda itu berbohang padanya atau tidak. Namun semakin ia melihat ke arah Sasuke, semakin ia percaya akan perkataan Sasuke. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan saat 'itu?"Tanya Naruto yang kini telah mulai tenang. Mendengar cerita yang menurutnya tak masuk akal membuatnya sedikir syok, tapi ia sadar, jika selama ini kekuatan yang dimilikinya adalah sebuah keanehan juga.

"Saat itu, saat bulan purnama bewarna merah. Disaat itu gerbang neraka akan terbuka sepenuhnya. Dan sebagai orang yang mempunyai kekuatan itu, kau harus menutupnya sebelum raja neraka keluar dan mencarimu"Sasuke berdehem sebentar, berkata sebanyak ini membuat tenggorokannya gatal.

"Men-"Sebelum pemuda pirang sempat bertanya Sasuke segera melanjutkan ceritanya, seolah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh si dobe disampingnya.

"Mencarimu untuk membunuhmu, jika kau tak segera menutupnya dengan segel khusus, ia akan mencarimu untuk merebut jantungmu. Kenapa? Karena dengan ia memakan jantungmu ia akan memiliki kekuatan berlipat ganda"

"Tapi aku tak bisa membuat segel khusus seperti yang kau bicarakan! Dan apa-apaan ini, memangnya jantungku mempunyai kekuatan besar hingga aku kini diincar!"erang Naruto frustasi. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah mendengar cerita yang baru saja ia dengarkan dari shinigami di sampingnya.

"karena itulah aku disini dobe, sebelum bulan purnama merah itu terjadi, aku akan melatihmu untuk dapat membuat upacara penyegelan, aku tak peduli kau mau atau tidak, tapi jika kau menolaknya, orang-orang yang kau cintai akan mati"

Pemuda pirang itu kini terdiam dari rasa frustasinya. Ia menatap tajam nan dingin Sasuke yang masih saja tenang walaupun menceritakan hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu.

"Kapan bulan purnama merah itu terjadi dan apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Entahlah, tak ada yang bisa memastika kapan itu terjadi, namun itu tak akan lama karena telah ada tanda-tanda bahwa bulan purnama merah akan terlihat kembali. Dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengikuti perintahku dan kau harus membuang perasaanmu karena kau pun akan ikut membunuh iblis untuk mendapatkan kekuatan mereka."

"Dan jika aku telah menyegel gerbang neraka dengan upacara penyegelan seperti katamu, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

"Mati, karena penyegelan itu akan menyerap energy kehidupanmu. Gerbang neraka yang sekarang telah mulai rusak, jika pada kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya orang-orang sepertimu hanya akan menyegel dengan separuh energy kehidupannya, tapi kau kini harus memperbaiki kembali gerbang yang mulai retak dengan energy kehidupanmu dan kau mungkin tak akan selamat setelah melakukan upacara penyegelan itu."

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Pemuda itu kini meremat erat sprai putih yang kini didudukinya hingga sekilas terlihat bercak merah yang merembes di kain putih itu.

"Intinya aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang disini?"

"Ya, kau harus menjadi tumbal sebagai ganti kedamaian yang ada dibumi"

_**=======TBC=======**_

Review Please ^,^

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat updetnya hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dark Love**_

_**By **_Eucallysca Putly

_**Disclaimer**_ Masashi Kishimoto

_**Rate **_T

_**Genre**_ Romance, Fantasy

_**Main Pair**_ Sasuke x Naruto

Naruto x Hinata /slight/

_**Warning!**_ OOC,typo,dll(?)

Huaaaa! Gomen! Gomen! Updetnya lama banget! Putly ada TO terus banyak tugas sama ulangan. Selain itu Putly masih ababil(?) jadi gak jelas gini hahaha.

Ummm sebagai permintaan maaf Putly sengaja panjangin chapter ini hohoho. Biasanya kan Cuma 1000-an kata sekarang 2000 walaupun gak nambah banyak sih hehe.

Balasan Review~

yamada ayumu

sampai sekarang Putly masih bingung, besok Narutonya mati atau enggak hehehe. Maklum ababil. Kapan Sasunaru mulai suka? Emm chap sekarang udah mulai belum? Putly sendiri bingung. Intinya rasa suka bakal muncul secara perlahan hehehe.

LNaruSasu

Berjalannya waktu, Putly bakal kasih tau tentang apa itu Sasuke. Kalo yang Naruto kenapa bias jadi yang 'terpilih' itu bukan karena reinkarnasi. Acak aja. Gitulah pokoknya.

Bubble bee

Gomen, gomen, sasukenya gak bakal jadi uke hehehe. Putly suka kalo Naruto yang jadi uke. Gomen ne.

Ruru

Arigatou udah suka ama cerita Putly ^^

Ryuta

Ne, Naruto jadi tumbal, kasian banget deh hahaha

Nauchi Kirika - Chan

Iya! Putly setuju banget! Sasuke emang keren! Sasunaru emang 'sesuatu' banget deh hahahaha.

Monokurobo

Emm… Putly bingung mau manggil apa hehehe. Emm Monokurobo-san, gomeeennn! Putly masih newbie. Tapi Putly janji bakal perbaiki lagi. Apalagi kalo Putly udah jadi vampire(?) ato istrinya Itachi*ngarep* Putly gak bakal ada kesalahan lagi deh hehehehe.

Arigatou ne masukannya. Putly sekarang emang baru ngelanjutin FF lain, tapi itu FF Superjunior, Putly adalah seorang ELF *gak ada yang tanya*

Arigatou~ Putly bakal lebih baik lahi ^^

Lavenderchan

Naruto bakal mati ato enggak baca aja chap akhirnya hehehe (padahal belom dipikirin) Sasuke emang keren, Putly aja sampe kebawa mimpi tentang Sasuke yang jadi shinigami hohoho.

Icha Clalu Bhgia

Haaah, kisah hidup Naruto memang sulit #dirasengan!

Gimana Sasunerunya nyatu? Itu masih dipikirin hehehehe

Harpaairiry

Hueee~ gomen gak bisa cepet updetnya hohoho

Yuki No Fujisaki

Kyaaa! Arigatou udah suka ama fic Putly. Hum, Naruto emang harusnya seneng bias dilindungi ama shinigami secakep Sasuke. Putly juga mau kalo gitu.

Gomen kalo masalah typo, Putly gak pernah koreksi lagi sih, itu emang kesalahannya Putly. Tapi Putly usahain dikurangi deh typonya hehehe

hime koyuki 099

ini udah dilanjuuutttt….

Aiko Yuuka

Putly baca fic ini mau nangis(?) akhirnya bias juga buat fic Sasunaru hahaha

Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid

Arigatou udah dibilang keren ficnya Putly. Ini fic emang agak mirip sama death note, tapi gak mirip juga(?) masalahnya buku yang Naruto punya bukan buku kaya Death note, Cuma buku biasa.

Calico Neko

Ahahaha gomen kalo tentang EYD. Putly bahasa indonesianya emang jelek hohoho.

Arigatou udah mau baca fic Putly dibilang seru lagi KYAAAA!

.

.

.

_**Previous part**_

"Dan jika aku telah menyegel gerbang neraka dengan upacara penyegelan seperti katamu, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

"Mati, karena penyegelan itu akan menyerap energy kehidupanmu. Gerbang neraka yang sekarang telah mulai rusak, jika pada kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya orang-orang sepertimu hanya akan menyegel dengan separuh energy kehidupannya, tapi kau kini harus memperbaiki kembali gerbang yang mulai retak dengan energy kehidupanmu dan kau mungkin tak akan selamat setelah melakukan upacara penyegelan itu."

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Pemuda itu kini meremat erat sprai putih yang kini didudukinya hingga sekilas terlihat bercak merah yang merembes di kain putih itu.

"Intinya aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang disini?"

"Ya, kau harus menjadi tumbal sebagai ganti kedamaian yang ada dibumi"

.

_**Dark Love chapter 3**_

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat. Keringat didahinya kini mengalir deras. Entah mengapa walaupun AC di kamarnya menyala. Ia kembali melihat ke arah sampingnya, tepat dimana sosok lelaki raven itu duduk. Seakan-akan apa yang dikatakannya tadi tak pernah ada, lelaki raven itu dengan santainya menyesap kopi panas yang entah datang dari mana.

Menghela nafas berat, Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa penat. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menjerit saat ini. Semua yang dikatakan Sasuke terus terulang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini?" tanya Naruto akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke ranjang king sizenya dengan tangan kanan yang menutup wajah manisnya.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan cangkir kopi yang ada ditangannya. Ia hanya sekali mengerling ke arah Naruto kemudian menyesap kopinya lagi. "Kau hanya mengikuti alurnya, kau hanya perlu mengikuti perintahku."

Mata Naruto kini terasa berat, ia mulai mengantuk. Ditambah pening yang menyerang kepalanya, membuatnya semakin ingin menutup matanya walau hanya sesaat.

Namun ternyata keinginannya tak terkabul saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya di saat yang benar-benar salah. Awalnya ia ingin mengacuhkan orang yang mengeruk pintu itu. Namun orang dibalik pintu itu kembali mengetuk, membuatnya sebal.

"Masuk."

Pintu berderit menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik dengan baju maid yang kini membungkuk hormat pada tuan muda yang kini tengah tiduran di ranjangnya.

"Hinata-sama menunggu anda Naruto-sama."

Pemuda pirang itu tersentak, kemudian segera mendudukkan dirinya. Dapat dilihat sosok Hinata yang kini berdiri malu-malu di belakang maid wanita di depan pintu kamaranya. Senyum tipis kini menghiasi wajahnya. Setidaknya senyuman Hinata bisa sedikit meringankan kekacauannya saat ini.

"Hinata-chan ada apa?" tanya Naruto, sedangkan Hinata kini mulai melangkah memasuki kamar kekasihnya itu. Tersenyum lembut dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Kebiasaannya saat pertama kali bertemu Naruto beberapa tahun lalu tak bisa hilang. Walau pun ia kini telah menjadi kekasih pemuda yang ia cintai namun tetap sedikit merasa canggung jika bersama pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"A-ano Naruto-kun, a-apa kau b-baik-baik saja? A-ano kau terlihat emm ber-berbeda hari ini" ucap Hinata seraya duduk di samping Naruto yang memang menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum lembut, tulus. Senyuman yang sangat jarang diberikan pada orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan orangtuanya. Sasuke yang memang sedari tadi berada diam, melayang tak jauh dari Naruto hanya diam saat melihat senyuman Naruto yang baru dilihatnya. Pandangannya tak sekalipun berpindah dari sosok pemuda manis itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah dimana Sasuke melayang, masih dengan cangkir kopi yang sesekali disesapnya. Ia sendiri heran mengapa kopi ditangan sasuke tak habis walaupun telah Sasuke teguk berkali-kali. Pemuda raven itu masih memasang ekspresi stoic andalannya yang entah mengapa membuat Naruto sebal melihatnya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita cantik di sampingnya. Naruto mengelus lembut rambut Hinata. "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja Hinata-chan. Hanya sedikit tak enak badan" ucap Naruto lembut.

Hinata yang memang telah melihat wajah pucat Naruto mengangguk percaya. Walaupun hatinya entah mengapa meragukan perkataan Naruto. Namun melihat wajah pucat orang yang ia cintai, itu bisa membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Etto, ap-pa perlu kupanggilkan dokter N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggeleng, ia tersenyum lagi "Iie, tak perlu. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar" Hinata mendesah lega mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia berdiri, merapikan dress selututnya serta coat yang ia kenakan.

"A-aku tak ingin me-mengganggu Naruto-kun. I-istirahatlah, a-aku akan segera p-pulang"ucap Hinata lembut seraya mencium sekilas pipi Naruto. Namun saat ia membalikkan badannya ia merasakan tangan lembut menggenggam lengannya. Ia berbalik melihat Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak dapat di artikan. "N-naruto-kun?"

Pemuda pirang itu kembali tersenyum, ia berdiri melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata dan mengecup bibir mungil gadis cantik itu. Membuat wajah Hinata yang sudah merah menjadi memerah lagi. "Mata ashita."

Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "J-jaa ne, Naruto-kun."

**BLAMM**

Pintu kamar Naruto kini tertutup. Menyisakan 2 pemuda yang kini terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat moment Naruto dan Hinata kini memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. "Menjijikkan." ucap Sasuke sadis.

"Cih!" hanya itulah yang keluar dari bibir merah Naruto. Ia kembali berjalan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Berniat tidur. Tak lama, dapat didengar nafas teratur dari Naruto yang menandakan bahwa pemuda manis itu telah tertidur.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya memandang tubuh pemuda pirang itu dengan intens. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamar.

₪₪₪_**EucallyscaPutly**___

Sementara itu, Hinata masih setia memasang senyuman manis di wajahnya. Beberapa kali ia menyentuh bibirnya, merasakan kecupan manis Naruto. Kecupan hangat yang membuat ia merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya.

Ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya di tengah tangga. Menoleh sekilas ke arah kamar Naruto yang telah tertutup sempurna. Mengingat ekspresi Naruto saat memegang lengannya membuat perasaannnya tak enak. Seolah-olah akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, entah kapan dan apa itu.

"Naruto-kun." lirihnya sendu.

₪₪₪_**EucallyscaPutly**___

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah. Bukan karena mimpi kematian yang selalu menghantuinya, melainkan mimpi tentang apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Entah mimpinya benar atau tidak, dia tetap akan mati. tulah kenyataannya.

Menoleh ke arah dimana ia terakhir kali melihat Sasuke dan mendapati tempat itu kosong. Ia menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, ia ingin sendiri terlebih ingin diganggu, terlebih oleh pemuda pantat ayam itu.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan heran mengapa akhir-akhir ini, tidak, lebih tepatnya setelah bertemu dengan makhluk tak jelas bernama Sasuke ia lebih sering menghela nafasnya. Bukankah jika menghela nafas kebahagiaan akan pergi? Dalam satu hari ini berapa kali ia menghela nafas? Dann berapa kebahagiaa yang akan menghilang darinya?

Tidak, bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang bewarna gading, ucapan Sasuke-makhluk pantat ayam- itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Penjelasan yang tak masuk akal, jika selama ini kehidupannya tak dikelilingi hal-hal yang tak masuk akal juga mungkin saat ini ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya.

Pemuda pirand itu kini hanya bisa terdiam, tak ingin beranjak dari ranjangnya. Jemari tan lentiknya kini mencengkram erat sprai ranjangnya hinggat terlihat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tak ada isakan, namun kristal bening itu tetap keluar. Biarlah saat ini ia terlihat lemah. Tapi jujur, ia tak lagi bisa menahan gejolak yang ada didadanya. Ia cemas, takut, kecewa, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Biarlah ia terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang hanya bisa menangis saat ini. Tapi melihat tak ada seorang pun yang bisa dibuatnya untuk bersandar bagaimana bisa ia sanggup menyimpam semua ini. Tidak cukupkah ia memiliki penyakit yang bahkan dokter pun tak mengerti apa penyakitnya. Tak cukupkah ia harus kehilangan kasih sayang orangtuanya hanya karena meraka sibuk dan tak bisa memberinya kasih sayang secara penuh. Tak cukupkah ia kehilangan masa kecilnya akibat tradisi keluarga yang memaksanya harus bersikap dewasa sebelum waktunya. Kadang ia merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang dapat tertawa lebar seolah-olah tak punya beban. Tapi dirinya mempunya beban berat dengan menyandang nama 'Namikaze' dibelakang namanya.

Dan sekarang, ia harus pasrah jika sebentar lagi ia harus mati hanya untuk 'menyelamatkan' dunia yang jelas-jelas tak pernah bersahabat dengannya? Sungguh ironis. Ia harus mati sebelum ia dapat menikmati sebuah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Ia memang bahagia bersama Hinata, namun masih ada yang ganjal dalam dirinya. Ia tak mengerti dan mungkin tak akan pernah mengerti.

"Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya keras. Mungkin jika orang yang melihatnya kini mengira bahwa dirinya orang gila, hell! Mana ada orang tertawa sambil menangis. Tapi ia tak peduli, saat ini ia ada dikamar. Dan kalau pun orang-orang diluar kamarnya mendengar tawanya, mereka tak akan berani menghentikannya.

"Hahaha...Brengsek!" setelah berteriak keras suasana kembali hening hanya sesekali terdengar isakan dari bibir mungil Naruto yang entah sejak kapan mengeluarkan bercak darah akibat ia gigit terlalu keras.

Pemuda raven yang entah sejak kapan melihat tingkah laku pemuda pirang di dekatnya hanya memasang wajah stoic khasnya. Langkahnya kini terdengar jelas karena sunyi yang mendominasi kamar bewarna gading Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Naruto ketus. Keinginannya untuk sendiri ternyata tak dikabulkan oleh tuhan hingga saat ini mendatangkan shinigami serba hitam itu dihadapannya.

Seolah tak mendengar perkataan Naruto Sasuke merebahkan dirinya disamping Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu segera menggeser tubuhnya, tak ingin berdekatan dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu.

"Ck! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Hn"

"Menjauh!"

"Hn"

"Pergi!"

"Hn"

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Duduk dengan melipat tangan di depan dada, memandang tajam Sasuke. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di sudut mata azurenya.

"Kau seperti anak perempuan jika menangis dobe" ucap Sasuke datar. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya menggeram marah. Kata 'dobe' terus terulang di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak 'dobe' teme!" dan itu adalah kata yang keluar di bibir merah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menghela nafas, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. Pemuda emo di atas ranjangnya benar-benar membuatnya stress!

Sasuke melirik sebentar pemuda pirang manis yang kini berpose(?) cute dengan tangan melipat di depan dada serta pipi yang agak digembungkan karena sebal. Benar-benar OOC, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu berekspresi dingin.

Jika harus jujur, Sasuke memang mengakui jika pemuda pirang yang sedang mengambek itu benar-benar manis. Bukan manis seperti wanita, tapi 'kemanisan' Naruto masih memperlihatkan sisi maskulinnya. Ah! Entahlah, bahkan ia bingung untuk mendeskripsikan persepsi 'manis' Naruto.

"Teme, kapan kau mulai melatihku untuk mempersiapkan upacara itu?" Naruto yang tadinya masih sebal dengan Sasuke kini perlahan mulai memaafkannya. Tidak ada juga manfaatnya jika marah dengan pemuda raven itu, toh Sasuke juga tak peduli jika ia marah.

"Secepatnya" ucap Sasuke singkat plus datar, tak ada emosi di kata-katanya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Jika saat itu aku mati, apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku? Apa mereka tak curiga jika anaknya tiba-tiba mati?" ucapnya lirih yang hanya ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun ucapan lirih itu masih terdengar oleh telinga sensitive Sasuke.

"Mereka akan dihilangkan ingatannya tentangmu" ucap Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berada tepat di belakang Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit tersentak. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Yahh, setidaknya tak ada yang akan sedih dengan kepergianku" ucap Naruto kosong. Ia kemudian berfikir sisi positif dari hal yang terjadi kini. "Setidaknya aku tak harus menanggung beban yang lebih berat lagi setelah ini. Karena tak lama lagi aku akan mati" lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum tulus ke arah Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia mematung mendapat senyuman Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tersenyum padanya. Perlahan sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat walaupun hanya sedikit, Naruto masih dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tangan Sasuke terangkat, mengajak lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

"Yakkk!"

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini tengah saling mengejek di kamar Naruto. Beberapa makhluk serba hitam kini mengawasi mereka. Mungkin Naruto memang tak menyadarinya, tapi Sasuke menyadarinya.

Sakuke kini menghentikan acara mari-mengacak-rambut-si dobe. Ia segera menoleh ke arah jendela, matanya memicing melihat pergerakan aneh diantara gedung-gedung tinggi di luar sana. Naruto yang heran dengan pandangan Sasuke yang tajam segera mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba melihat apa yang dilihat oleh teme-nya. Namun ia tak melihat apa-apa, semuanya normal. Tak ada yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Pandangannya tak lepas dari apa yang kini dipandang Sasuke, sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

"Tidak, hanya saja mungkin aku akan olah raga tak lama lagi" ucap Sasuke ambigu. Naruto yang tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Sudahlah kau belajar saja" ucap Sasuke seraya membuka buku dan menaruhnya ke depan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Ah, satu lagi, aku akan masuk sekolahmu untuk menjagamu" ucap Sasuke seraya menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini diam mematung.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"APAAAAAA?!"

_**=======TBC=======**_

Review Please ^,^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dark Love**_

_**By **___Eucallysca Putly

_** Disclaimer**_ Masashi Kishimoto

(Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto, tapi 'Namikaze Naruto' hanya milik Sasuke. Kyaaaa! Dan itachi hanya milik Putly #dijitakkad(?))

_**Rate **_T

_**Genre**_ Romance, Fantasy

_**Main Pair**_ Sasuke x Naruto

Naruto x Hinata /slight/

_**Warning!**_ OOC, typo, abal, Putly sebagai author yang ababil lalala~ dll(?)

Gomen baru updet hohoho, dan mungkin setelah ini Putly bakal lama updetnya, masalahnya besok udah semesteran hehehehe. Gomen, ne. semoga kalian suka chap ini.

Balasan Review~

yamada ayumu

haha ini udah di dilanjut ^^

Nauchi Kirika - Chan

Iya, Sasu masuk sekolah, tapi dia enggak jadi popular hehehe

Yuki No Fujisaki

Iya sasu masuk sekolah dan Sasu disini sengaja gak Putly buat Sasu popular. Kalo Sasu popular tiba-tiba Naruto ada yang nyerang, gak mungkin dia tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja di tengah kerumunan orang.

Yup! Naruto emang miris banget #dirasengan. Orang tuanya emang gak pernah merhatiin Naruto tapi mereka selalu nyuruh mata-mata buat mata-matain anaknya. Dan mereka selalu pergi juga buat naruto, liat aja chap ini. Bakal ketahuan hehe

hehehe, gomen ne, kalo belum dapet feelnya. Apalagi mungkin karena ini selalu dikit-dikit wordnya.

siihat namikaze natsumi

gomen, setelah ini gak bias updet kilat masalahnya Putly besok udah semesteran hehehe.

Yukihana Nokawa

Iya dong! Apa pun yang terjadi Sasu akan selalu bersama Naru Kyaaa!#teriak ala fujoshi. Naruto disini emnag sengaja di menderitain ama Putly hehehe.

Nitya-chan

Sip! Ini udah updet ^^

Harpaairiry

Disini Naru-chan enggak ketahuan sakit apa (enggak terdefinisi(?)) mungkin di chap depan bakal dibahas. Putly sendiri masih bingung hehehe.

uzumaki raihana uchiha

Putly juga suka cerita genre kaya gini. Makanya fic Putly hampir semuanya genre kaya beginian hohoho. Kaga seru kalo gak ada fantasynya hahaha

Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid

Hahaha bener banget tuh! Naruto disini emang sengsara! Gak bisa hidup secara normal.

.

.

.

_**Previous part**_

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Pandangannya tak lepas dari apa yang kini dipandang Sasuke, sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

"Tidak, hanya saja mungkin aku akan olah raga tak lama lagi" ucap Sasuke ambigu. Naruto yang tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Sudahlah kau belajar saja" ucap Sasuke seraya membuka buku dan menaruhnya ke depan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Ah, satu lagi, aku akan masuk sekolahmu untuk menjagamu" ucap Sasuke seraya menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini diam mematung.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"APAAAAAA?!"

.

_**Dark Love chapter 4**_

Semilir angin mengalun lembut. Tetes-tetes air hujan kini jatuh ke permukaan bumi. Langit hitam yang tertutupi oleh awan mendung. Udara dingin merasuk ke dalam sebuah kamar di salah satu rumah mewah di Tokyo. Membuat seorang pemuda yang kini tengah meringkuk nyaman dalam balutan selimut tebalnya sedikit terganggu. Ditambah suara guntur yang sesekali terdengar memekakkan telinga.

**TOK...TOK...TOK...**

Perlahan pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria dengan luka melintang di hidungnya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat tuan mudanya. "Naruto-sama, saatnya bangun" ucapnya seraya menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda pirang yang masih sibuk dengan alam mimpinya.

Perlahan kelopak tan itu membuka menampakkan iris azurenya yang begitu menawan. "Ohayo" ucap Naruto disertai dengan senyuman. Tapi pria bernama Iruka itu tahu jika senyuman itu tersirat rasa sakit dan-kecewa?

"Sudah waktunya bangun Naruto-sama" Iruka sekali lagi tersenyum ke arah Naruto kemudian segera memberikan secangkir green tea yang sejak awal memang dibawanya kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou" Naruto segera mengambil cangkir tea-nya, menghitup aromanya dalam-dalam dan menyesapnya perlahan. Teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke-shinigami pantat ayam(?)- itu masuk sekolah. Ia segera bersiap-siap, segera membuktikan apakah uapan Sasuke benar atau tidak. Ayolah~ seorang pemuda dingin bermuka datar, terlebih seorang shinigami masuk sekolah? Apa mereka bisa melihat Sas inginuke dalam bentuk nyata? Ia sendiri tak mempercayainya.

Setelah aktivitas pagi seperti biasanya. Naruto segera menuju mobil limo hitam klasik milik keluarganya. Keluarganya memang menyukai sesuatu bernuansa klasik. Entah mengapa Hinata yang biasanya datang dan pergi ke sekolah bersamanya tak kelihatan. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas kecewa saat gadis cantiknya itu tak datang menemuinya.

"Jalan" ucap Naruto singkat seraya memejamkan matanya. Diilihatnya awan hitam yang berarak menutupi langit pagi yang seharusnya cerah. Mengapa cerah? Karena sekarang masih musim panas! Entah mengapa, melihat cuaca yang berubah-ubah kini, membuatnya khawatir.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya melihat rintik-tintik hujan yang membasahi bumi. Air yang tumpah terlampau banyak. Tk seharusnya di musim panas seperti ini terjadi hujan yang begitu deras.

"Ini salah satu efek dari gerbang neraka yang perlahan hancur" sebuah suara disampingnya membuatnya tersentak. Suara yang kini tak asing lagi. Suara Sasuke.

Naruto segera menoleh ke sampingnya dan ia hanya melebarkan matanya sejenak dan akhirnya kembali ke normal. Dilihatnya kini Sasuke tengah duduk santai disampingnya dengan tangan melipat di depan dada. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget. Ia sudah biasa dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang memang selalu tiba-tiba, tapi apa yang kini Sasuke kenakan. Pakaian yang biasanya bernuansa gothic yang dikenakan Sasuke kini hilang. Diganti dengan kemeja putih disertai blazer warna merah maroon serta celana merah kotak-kotak, seragam Tokyo gakuen, seragam yang sama yang ia kenakan.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela mobilnya, kembali melihat rintik hujan. Tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke karena tak ingin supirnya bertanya-tanya mengapa ia berbicara sendiri.

Tak lama keduanya sampai di depan gerbang Tokyo gakuen. Mobil memang tidak boleh masuk karena memang Tokyo gakuen menerapkan prinsip derajat yang sama jika berada disekolah, kecuali adanya satu kelas elite itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berjalan berdampingan. Dapat dilihat beberapa siswa-siswi menoleh ke arah mereka. Memang bukan hal baru jika murid-muris dari kelas elite-kelas Naruto- selalu populer. Selain karena kekayaan, kepintaran, mereka juga mempunyai tampang yang di atas rata-rata. Tapi entah mengapa yang dilihat kini hanya Naruto walaupun Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Padahal Naruto yakin jika kini Sasuke benar-benar dalam wujud 'manusia'nya. Dan Naruto juga yakin seharusnya semua murid di sekolahnya akan terhipnotis oleh pesona Sasuke, seperti dirinya, walaupun sesaat. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tak terbukti.

"Mengapa tak ada yang menoleh ke arahmu?" tanya Naruto yang memang penasaran dengan yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"Aku hanya menghilangkan hawa keberadaanku. Sungguh merepotkan jika mereka mengejarku seperti yang ada di fic-fic lain" ucap Sasuke OOC bin narsis. Naruto hanya sweatdroop mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sejak kapan makhluk dingin itu bisa berkata narsis seperti itu. Bukan Sasuke banget deh.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan" Sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya, tak peduli dengan pemuda pirang yang masih sibuk bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke menjadi sangat aneh hari ini.

Tanpa peduli dengan Naruto yang tertinggal. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung Tokyo gakuen yang memang mewah di atas rata-rata sekolah biasanya. Pandangannya memicing menatap sudut-sudut ruangan itu. Kemudia ia mendengus "Sudah kuduga" gumannya kemudian kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini sibuk memanggilnya.

Memang dari awal ia menginjakkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah ini. Sasuke merasakan ada sbuah kekuatan aneh yang melingkupi seluruh area sekolah. Dan ia dapat menyimpulkan jika itu adalah sebuah kekkai pelindung. Ia tak tahu siapa yang mmasangnya. Tapi itu dapat dipastikan jika itu bukan manusia. Mengapa? Karena kekkai yang diuat manusia berbeda dengan kekkai yang melingkupi area sekolah ini. Dan satu hal yang harus ia lakukan. Yaitu bertemu dengan makhluk yang memasang kekkai pelindung ini.

"Kau lama" ucap Sasuke seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini telah berada tepat disampingnya.

"Kau saja yang berjalan terlalu cepat!" perkataan ketus itu hanya dibalas dengan putaran bola mata Sasuke, tak peduli.

Sasuke sedikit mendongak mendapati papan bertuliskan 11-A kelasnya, dan juga kelas Naruto. Ia segera membuka pintu dan berjalan memasuki kelas yang memang masih sepi.

"Ne, Sasuke, apa kau tak ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu?" tanya Naruto seraya menaruh tasnya tepat disamping tas Sasuke.

"Ya, setelah aku menaruh tas ini" ucap Sasuke seraya membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa map yang harus ia serahkan pada pihak sekolah. Setelah itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tengah duduk, sibuk memandangi awan hitam tebal yang ada dilangit serta rintik-rintik hujan yang masih jatuh walau pun tak selebat tadi.

SetelahSasuke keluar dari ruangan kelas Naruto baru tersadar. "Apa dia tahu ruang kepala sekolah?" gumannya pelan. Namun ia sedikit tersentak saat sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. "Bagaimana bisa ia masuk sekolah jika dia seorang shinigami?!"

₪₪₪_**EucallyscaPutly₪₪₪**_

Selama pelajaran tak sekali dua kali Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya, tepatnya ke arah Sasuke yang kini melihat guru di depan kelas dengan tatapan malas. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam otaknya. Setelah menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam, pemuda pirang itu sedikit menyenggol Sasuke dengan sikunya. Membuat pemuda raven itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ne, teme map apa yang kau bawa tadi?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Wajah datarnya kin menatap Naruto yang uga memandangnya.

"Tentu saja untuk surat kepindahan sekolah dobe, apalagi?"

"Kamu pernah sekolah teme?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban. Tak ingin membuang-buangkan suaranya hanya demi menjawab perkataan Naruto.

Naruto yang mulai tersadar jika akhir-akhir ini ia tak seperti 'Naruto' biasanya saat dengan Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Bersikap tak peduli dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menutup iris azure indahnya dengan kelopak tan eksotisnya. Mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya lembut.

Sasuke yang tedinya telah mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sensei yang kurang kerjaan hingga dalam mengajar pun memakai masker itu kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto. Melihat bagaimana wajah damai pemuda pirang itu saat matanya terpejam.

Melihat Naruto mengingatkannya tentang apa yang ia lakukan di ruang kepala sekolah. Serta fakta mengejutkan yang kini ia ketahui tentang siapa Naruto sesungguhnya.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan beberapa map yang ada di tangannya. Tak lama, ia segera menemukan sebuah pintu yang lebih besar dari pintu-pintu yang sebelumnya ia lewati. Dan tanpa mengucap salam atau pun mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, seperti kebanyakan siswa berkelakuan baik, Sasuke segera membuka pintu._

_Mata onyx Sasuke segera berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan saat melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang kini tengah meneguk sebotol sake. Pemuda raven itu segera berjalan mendekati sang kepala sekolah dan duduk tepat di hadapan wanita pirang itu._

"_Senju Tsunade" Sasuke memandang tajam kepala sekolah bernama Tsunadeyang hingga kini masih sibuk dengan botol-botol sakenya. Sungguh bukan kepala sekolah yang patut untuk di hormati._

"_Apa yang membawamu keari Uchiha?" ucap Tsunade akhirnya. Wanita pirang itu segera menaruh botol sakenya dan menaruh map yang memang telah Sasuke taruh di atas meja. Tak berniat untuk melihat isi map itu Tsunade kini memandang intens pemuda raven dengan tatapan tajamnya._

_ "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang membawaku kemari" ucap pemuda Uchiha itu datar. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas, sudah terbiasa dengan para Uchiha yang bermuka seperti tembok itu._

"_Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan Uchiha?"_

_Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada badan kursi, mencoba rileks. Wanita di hadapannya itu memang tak bis__a__ dianggap remeh. Tentu saja, sekali pandang ia tahu siapa wanita itu. Senju Tsunade, shinigami elite seperti dirinya. Hanya saja sejak beberapa puluh tahun lalu keberadaannya tak diketahui. Sejujurnya ia sedikit __terkejut__ mendapati bahwa wanita dengan kekuatan monster-menurut rumor yang beredar- itu ada disini. Menjadi kepala sekolah lagi._

"_Aku merasakan kekkai yang melindungi tempat ini, aku tak menyangka jika itu kau yang membuatnya. Apa tujuanmu?"_

"_Tentu saja untuk melindungi murid-muridku yang manis, apalagi?" Tsunade kembali menuangkan sakenya pada cangkir kecil dan dengan sekali teguk, cairan itu habis tanpa sisa._

"_Ingin melindungi muridmu, atau Namikaze Naruto?" Tsunade segera menghentikan kembali acara minum-minumnya. Memandang tajam pemuda raven itu._

"_Aku tak menyangka jika kau yang diutus untuk melindungi Naruto" Tsunade menghela nafas lalu menyenderkan badannya di kursi. Memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing._

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah "Apa hubunganmu dengannya hingga kau ikut campur dengan misi kali ini?"_

"_Tentu saja karena aku tak ingin dunia ini hancur, aku tak terlalu percaya dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu"_

"_Itu bukan jawaban" _

_Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Tsunade menghela nafas "Karena dia cucuku" _

_Sasuke tersentak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "A__p__a maksudmu? Jangan katakana jika kau-"_

"_Seperti yang kau fikirkan, aku menikah dengan kakeknya, Jiraya Namikaze__ dan akhirnya aku memiliki seorang anak, Minato Namikaze, ayah Naruto"_

_Sasuke terdiam, mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh wanita dihadapannya. Ini akan semakin rumit. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika Naruto Namikaze, orang yang harus ia jaga adalah cucu dari rival keluarganya._

"_Apa mereka mengetahui jika kau seorang shinigami?"_

_Untuk pertama kalinya Tsunade tersenyum lembut di hadapan pemuda raven itu "Tentu saja, bahkan sebelum kami saling jatuh cinta. Klan Namikaze memang istimewahingga mereka mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengetahui 'makhluk' lain seperti kita. Seperti halnya seorang miko, mereka dapat menyegel iblis-iblis, serta beberapa kemampuan lainnya"_

_Kini Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah, jika semua yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade benar, itu artinya- "Orang tua Naruto tahu tentang ini? Tentang Naruto yang-yah, menjadi manusia yang terpilih untuk upacara penyegelan itu?"_

"_Ya, dan mereka tak ingin itu terjadi"_

"_Tapi bagaimana pun juga itu adalah takdir, tak akan bisa diubah"_

"_Bisa"_

_Tsunade kini menegakkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya kini menopang dagunya. Sedangkan pemuda raven yang ada dihadapannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ada sebuah fuin yang bisa mememberi energi kehidupan dari orang lain,__artinya, mereka ingin memberi sebagian energi kehidupan mereka untuk Naruto agar anak mereka tak mati saat upacara itu berlangsung"_

"_Aku tak pernah mendengar tentang hal itu"_

_Wanita berambut pirang itu terkikik kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke,"Tentu saja, bocah sepertimu tak mungkin tahu tentang hal ini, hanya saja, rumus fuin itu masih menjadi mistery, untuk itulah Minato dan Kushina mencari hingga ke berbagai negara"_

_Lalu kau disini menjadi kepala sekolah dan membuat kekkai yang menyelubungi sekolah ini semata-mata untuk melindungi cucumu, Namikaze Naruto?" Kini Sasuke menghela nafas, mencoba merilekskan badannya yang semenjak tadi menegang walau pun wanita dihadapannya tak mengetahuinya._

"_Ya, sejujurnya aku tak ingin ini terjadi pada bocah itu" guman Tsunade lirih, dapat di lihat raut kesedihan yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya._

"_Aku tak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti ini" guman Sasuke namun masih dapat didengar oleh Tsunade._

_Wanita itu tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan pemuda raven di depannya. "Ya, memang. Dan kau bocah, berjanjilah untuk melindungi Naruto. Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan bocah itu"_

_Sakuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan segera berdiri "Aku tak ingin itu terjadi" ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Tsunade dengan tidak sopannya. Membuka pintu dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu._

_Sesaat, Sasuke berhenti berjalan, menyenderkan bahunya pada dinding di sebelahnya. Menghela nafas lelah. "Tak ku sangka akan menjadi seperti ini"_

_**Flashback End**_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghela nafas, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto yang hingga kini masih tak bosan-bosannya melihat langit mendung. Merasa diperhatikan Naruto menoleh kea rah Sasuke.

"Apa?!" ucapnya ketus seraya memandang tajam pemuda raven yang hingga kini masih menatapnya intens.

"Hn"

Naruto kembali menolehkan kepalanya, melihat langit mendung serta rintik-rintik hujan lebih mengasyikkan dari pada harus berurusan dengan 'teme' disebelahnya itu. "Cih!"

Bola mata _azure_nya kini memandang awan hitam tajam. Seperti melihat sebuah pergerakan di baliknya. Ia sedikit menoleh kea rah Sasuke yang kini juga melihat kea rah yang tadi ia lihat.

"Kau mengetahuinya dobe?"

Naruto mengangguk "Ya"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, walau pun begitu masih dapat dilihat oleh Naruto. "Tak kusangka kau sudah lebih peka saat ini. Tenanglah, disini aman" mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya kembali diarahkan ke langit mendung. Menghela nafas sejenak.

"Ya, disini aman"

_**=======TBC=======**_

Review Please ^,^


End file.
